


Many Happy Returns

by misbegotten



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Sophie owes Tara.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Tara is not supposed to be running cons at Sophie's wedding.

"You're not supposed to run a con at my wedding!" Sophie seethes.

Tara just smiles. "You owe me," she reminds Sophie sweetly.

Sophie owes her big time. Not just for taking care of Nate. But for other things. Like Sophie taking herself off the market.

"Fine," Sophie sighs. "How can I help?"

Tara's smile widens. "Hold still." A surreptitious glance to make sure the mark is watching and then… 

Tara still kisses like a champion.

The hook is baited. And Sophie? She's a blushing bride. Who would have thought?


End file.
